Charmed Works
by Eternal-Cry16
Summary: I have decided to bring this story back! Thank you to those who have read and reviewed! :
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first story so I hope you like it!

I do not own Charmed or Power Rangers! I only own Trisana Haliwell

~~~~6 years ago~~~~

"Darn it Pheebs, we could have been killed!" a girl around the age of 13 with medium long golden brown hair and blue/green eyes said

"Yea well we weren't Trissy, so ha!" Phoebe Haliwell said back

"Don't call me that. Its Tris or Trisana, choose one and stick with it."

"Wow, they do this after every demon hunt we go on. Pipe can you get them to stop. I'm starting to get a headache?" Another lady in the room with longish raven hair and cat-like green eyes said to the last person in the room.

"-_whistle- PHOEBE , TRIS, STOP NOW! Can't you two just get along! And if your gonna fight to another room."_ the one with brown hair and brown eyes yelled.

"Sorry Piper, Prue." They both said

They all just stared at each other for awhile then they stared laughing.

"OK OK, Really I'm sorry Phoebe. I shouldn't have said that." Trisana Haliwell said.

The doorbell rang " I'll get it. It might be Hunter and Blake. Bye guys!" Tris yelled back

"Wait, You need to wash up first. You look like you've been playing in the mud." Prue, the oldest of the sisters said. The truth is Trisana was not a real Haliwell. She found out the truth about 3 years ago when they all first became witches. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were known as The Charmed Ones. They all had a different power that their ancestor Melinda Warren had; Prue has Telekinesis and Astral Projection, Piper has molecular immobilization (freezing time) and molecular combustion , and Phoebe has Premonitions and can levitate.

Trisana was adopted when she was a baby by Prue, Piper and Phoebes' Grams, Penny Haliwell. Tris is not just a witch but a whitelighter and Demon too. Her father was a lower level demon that killed her mother when she was 2 years old. He wanted Tris to become the most powerful Demon in the Underworld, but Penny saved her before it was to late and bounded her powers when she bounded the three sisters Trisana has the power to control the weather, orb, heal, glamour, conjure fireballs and energyballs, flaming, the ability to manipulate the five element; Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Metal; see and talk to the dead and projection.

"Oh, well while i go change, can one of you get the door please!" she said as she left the attic

~~Outside the Manor~~

"You think she'll be upset, Hunter?" said a man with light brown skin with black hair and browmn eyes questioned. Hey was around the age of 11 or 12

"Blake, of course she will, but we have to do this. Mom and dad will be proud. Sensei Omino will train us and if Tris knew the rel reason she'll be all for it" The one with blond hair and blue eyes said to his younger brother. He looked about 13.

The door opened to reveal Prue Haliwell. "Hey guys, come on in. Tris is getting changed. Piper just got done baking some cooking. Go have some."

"Race Ya." Both boys said then started running to the kitchen where Piper was. Prue just smiled, shook her head and cloesed the door.

Tris came down 5 mins later in a blck tank top and some blue jeans with her favorite guitar with her. "Hey Hunter, Blake whats up?"

Hunter and Blake looked at each other. Trying to figure out who was going to tell her. Finally Hunter said "Umm Triss can we talk outside for a minute."

'"Yeah, Lets go. Blake don't eat all the cookies."

When they were outside Hunter said "We're leaving. Today is the last day me and Blake are going to be here. I know you have questions but i can't answer them. Not now. I promise i will though. I guess this is goodbye"

Tris was to shocked to evn know that he had gone inside and then him and Blake were gone.

After Tris didn't come in with Hunter, Piper knew something was up. She went out to see Tris standing there with a shocked expression on her face. This scared Piper, so she hurried to her and asked "Tris, hunny are you ok? What did Hunter say?" She wanted to know what could hurt Tris so bad.

"Th-there're leaving. Today. He came to say g-g-goodb-b-bye" after she said that she started to cry.

Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but Trisana

Chapter 1

~~~Present~~  
~~~Haliwell Manor~~

Trisana was sitting on the couch thinking about all the things she has lost since she found out she was a witch and not a Haliwell. She has lost her mother, a witch/whitelighter, because of her father, a lower-level demon. Her best friends left without any explanation. She lost her older sister, Prue, to the demon Shax. That's what hurt her the most. Her family feel apart. Phoebe tried to do everything that she could to kill the demon, Piper hide how she really felt so much that she became a Fury. If Paige didn't come to the funeral, Pheebs wouldn't of had that premonition of Shax's going after her, we would have never known we had another sister. She's helped us a lot. If it wasn't for her Pipe would still be a Fury. At least some good has come out of this. But I need a break. I've been through so much. I need a demon-free vacation as Piper would say.

" You ok?" Piper asked as she sat down next to her."I guess. I need a break. I just want to get away for awhile. I'm thinking of going to Blue Bay. Kelly said that she needs some help at the sports shop cause the guys she got are always running out on her." Tris said back. "I know how you feel. You can orb down there and if theres an emergency you'll be first one to know kay?" Piper said as she hugged her. "I'll tell the others not to bother you at all for a week. Go get your stuff ready, then say your goodbyes." "Thanks Pipe, I just need rest. I never got to grieve for losing Prue only months after Hunter and Blake left. I need time to cry ya know?" she said as tears gathered in her eyes. She left to go pack.

"PAIGE! Bring Phoebe!" Piper yelled to the ceiling knowing her sister would hear her. The next minute a swirl of blue and white lights appeared revealing Paige and Phoebe.

"Piper, whets wrong? Is there a demon attack or something that we don't know about" Paige asked.

"Nothings wrong Paige. Tris is going to be gone for a week or so. She's going to help Kelly with the store down in Blue Bay. She needs this. She hasn't had a chance to grieve for Prue, Hunter and Blake. So you guys aren't to call or yell for her unless its extreme emergency." Piper explained.

"Scouts Honor, Pipe" Paige said.

"Of course Piper. She needs to do this. I'm surprised she hasn't done this earlier." Phoebe said.  
Upstairs Trisana was packing her clothes. She couldn't stop thinking that going to Blue Bay Harbor wasn't what she wanted it to be .At least they have that T.V. showing there tomorrow. Glad I didn't tell Piper that. She'd probably kill me if she found out I entered before telling her that I was going to leave. Trisana thought to herself with a smile.

~~~Next day~~~

"Now don't do anything I wouldn't do. Tell Kelly that I said hi and to finally tell that Dustin dude how she really feels." Phoebe said with a wink as she hugged Tris goodbye.

"I will." Tris said

"Don't get to comfortable there, we still need you here to vanquish these idiots we call demons." Paige told her with a laugh. Tris just laughed with her.

"I love you Tris. I hope you find what you need to. Don't forget who you are, and why you are a witch." Piper said as she too, hugged Tris "Thanks Piper , I promise ill never forget who I am. I'm proud and you know it." she answered with confidence. "Bye Wyatt, Chris, Prue, Jr, Mellie, . Be good and don't start any trouble without me. Kay?"

"Okay Aunt Trissy." They all said. Tris shot an accusing glare at Phoebe, who was trying not to laugh.

"I better get going, Kells is excepting me soon. Tell Leo, Henry and Coop Bye for me." Tris said as she finished hugging the kids. Then she orbed out with a wave to everyone there.

"She's learning way to much from Leos mistakes." Paige said as she orbed out with Jr. behind her.  
Now that the most of the evil was gone they have lived semi-normal life's. Piper has Three kid; Wyatt Matthew age 6, Christopher Perry age 4, and Melinda Prudence age 3. Phoebe was now married to a cupid named Coop with one kid and one on the way; Prudence Night age 4. Paige is married to a mortal named Henry with one son named Henry Mitchell Jr. They all kept there last name of Haliwell.

"Lets hope every things going to be fine. It seems like this is just the calm before the storm like it always does." Phoebe said to Piper.

"I know Pheebs but lets hope for the best, kay? I don't want to worry about her." Piper said as she picket up Melinda. " Everything will be fine"

"Ahh, that's what we say all the time before some demon comes and smacks us in the face." she said as she pointed her finger at Piper.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing but Trissy!

Chapter 3

~~Storm Chargers~~

"Dustin, Hunter, Blake, Clean this place up. She'll be here any time now." A redhead with green eyes yelled at her employers.

"Gosh, Kell, we're almost done." a boy in a yellow shirt said. "Why are we doing this again?'" He asked the guy in the Navy shirt.

"'Cause, Kelly's friend that she hasn't seen in a while is coming to town for a week." Suddenly a beeping sound went off. Blake looked around to make sure no one was near and then said. '"Hey, what's going on?"

"_I really don't know but you guys better go check it out. I never seen anything like this before_." A guys voice sounded over the watch that the three boys where wearing.

"On our way Cam." Said the guy in the crimson. "Let's go." As they ran out of the store yelling that they will be back to Kelly

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Downtown~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trisana just orbed behind the store when she heard the screaming. "What's going on?" she asked to herself. She ran to the end of the ally and saw a demon throwing a fireball at these people dressed in different colored suits. _Rangers? Here in Blue Bay? Why didn't they tell me there were newbie's? _She wondered. She ran in front of them and said "FIREBALL." The fireball went up in blue and white lights and she threw it out of the way.

"How did she do that?" "What just happened" She heard the Blue and Yellow Rangers said.

"Whitelighter? Now isn't that sweet here to save your charges" The demon said

"Yea, I get that all the time, But they aren't my charges. Now tell me what your doing here!" Tris yelled at him.

"Why should I tell you? Huh? Its not like you have the power to kill me! Ha! Your defenseless!" the demon said back

"Really, now?" She blinked and then a flash of lightning hit a place near where he was standing. He jumped back.

"How did you do that?" He yelled shocked that she had a power that he's never seen.

"A gift." she said. "Now are you going to answer me? Cause next time I wont miss."

"Ok ok. The source sent me to destroy these Rangers. Says they're in the way of his plans. He's powerful too. I don't think even the _Charmed Ones _can defeat him this time."

"We'll see about that. Now leave before I change my mind on not killing you." She said as the demon walk away slowly. He then turned around and threw a fireball a the Crimson Ranger and said," I might not get to kill them all, but at least I get one." Tris then threw a energy ball at demon, then ran to the Ranger, but stop when she saw the face. _It cant be? Can it? No, he's gone for good. I need to get over this! _Tris thought to herself.

"GET OF THE WAY NOW" Tris yelled at them. "I can heal him." She then put her hands over his wound and it started to heal slowly. "There that should do it."

"How did you do that?" The only girl in the group said "And what was that thing?

"That 'thing's called a demon. And if what he said is true, I'm gonna need to your help and use your computer." Tris said.

"So that demon came after us because something called the Source told him to. Wait what is a Source?"

"Yes, the Source of All Evil. Look if you see anything like that again just yell my name and ill be there in 2 seconds. Don't worry I will hear you." Tris said as she was still looking at the Crimson Ranger.

"What is you name? You look sort of familiar." The guy in Navy said.

"I'm Trisana Haliwell. What's your guys'?" She asked.

"I'm Tori Hanson." The girl said.

"Dustin Brooks" The guy in yellow said.

"Shane Clarke." The guy in red said.

The one in Navy didn't answer. _It can't be, can it. Shes so different._

"Hey, you gonna say your name or just stare at me?" Tris asked even though she felt like she should already know.

"Huh? Oh right. Blake Bradley. You've grown Trissy." He said with a slight smile.

"Its you, isn't it? That's Hunter?" Tris said with tears. "I should kill you both right now."

"Whoa, Trissy. Come on we didn't mean to. It was last min and we didn't want to leave you like that, but you had your sisters. They were there to protect you and comfort you." He said back.

"Yeah cause its not like anything would happen to them right?" Tris yelled at him. "Its not like Prue would die 6 months after you idiots left, huh? Damnit I needed you guys and you just leave me and don't even try to contact! Did you think ill somehow forget that day?" Dustin was holding her back, cause she started to get closer to Blake. Hunter woke up right before she said Prue died. Shane and Tori couldn't believe that this girl knew Hunter and Blake when they were young. "Blakey how do you think it feels when you lose your best friends and then your sister dies. Not only that but your other sisters are to busy in their own grief to worry about yours. To top it off you find out you have another sister that you didn't even know about. Blakey, I needed you and Hunter, but you left so I took everything out on the Demons. That's why im here. Im suppose to get over all this but I cant. I miss my sister. I miss you. " She was now crying. "I miss Hunter." she whispered. Blake put his arms around her.

"I missed you too Tris, But the past is the past. Lets found out all that we can now and help these people. They need it. Know why did you say you needed a computer?"

"I have to get in contact with someone." Tris smirked as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "But first I have to go tell my friend that Im here. Come with?" She asked them all.

"Sure" They all said.

"Go on without me I want to talk to sensei alone." Hunter, who hasn't said a word till now, said.

"Ok, then whos this friend of yours"

"Kelly Holloway"


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing but Trissy!

Chapter 4

They all stared at her in shock. "_You're _the friend that Kells been getting ready for all day? Oh dude, Shes going to kill us if we don't get back soon!" Dustin said.

"Wait, you guys know Kells? Which one of you guys work for her?"

"That would be Dustin, Blake and Hunter." Tori said. "So does Kelly know about you? I mean being a whitelighter?"

"Yes Kelly knows. And I'm not just a whitelighter. I'm a witch and demon too. You don't want to hear the long boring story so lets go." They all started to walk when Tris yelled "Where are you going?"

"Well, Storm Chargers. That's where Kelly is" Shane said in a "duh" kind of voice.

"You do know I can orb us there right?"

"Orb? Is that what those white and blue lights were?" Blake asked.

"Yes, so come on and hold hands." Tris told them as they all got in a circle and then they went up in blue and white lights.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Underworld~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did it work? It that traitor demon in Blue Bay?" A voice from the shadows asked.

"Yes, That witch fell for the trap. But that idiot demon got himself killed by trying to kill that Ranger." Said a women in a black, tight, leather top, and black leather pants. She had long dark brown hair and frightening purple eyes. "Lets just hope she doesn't know your behind this till its time. She'll vanquish the minute she sees you." She smirked.

"Don't make me kill you Sandralina. She'll be more shocked then have the energy to kill me. I need them to trust me again. Their in trouble and they are going to need my help to vanquish the Source for good."

"Whatever you say Balthazar, but you're a dead men walking." Sandralina said.

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME!" Cole roared "I am no longer a demon and you know it. I need your help. You have to get them to trust me. You're their last hope. You're _her _last hope."

"I'm only doing this cause I owe you for saving me from that demon. What do I do?" She sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Storm Chargers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Those guys are so going to pay for leaving. Gosh, Tris will be here any minute and they just…." suddenly blue and white lights appear and Tris is there along with Shane, Tori, Blake and Dustin. "Oh my God." Kelly muttered.

"Not exactly the welcoming I was expecting" Tris sighed dramatically. "Is this the treatment im going to get while I'm, here? Cause Pipe did say that I could go home early if I wanted too."

"I got to sit down." Dustin said.

"Oh yeah, forgot it takes time to get use to. Sorry Dustin." Tris sheepishly said.

Kelly laughed nervously. "Tris can I talk to you over there. Away from them." They walked over to the couches. "What do you think your doing? Why did you tell them that you a witch-whitelighter-demon?"

"I had to, Kell. A demon was after them, it almost killed Hunter. I saved him in time though. I'm sorry. I also told them that you're a whitelighter." Tris grimaced . She knew that Dustin was Kelly's charge. Though she also knew that Dustin didn't know.

"YOU WHAT?" Kelly yelled, causing the others to look where they were. Kelly lowered her voice. "They weren't suppose to know Tris. Why did you tell them?"

"Kell I had to. You would have done the same thing if you knew that Dustin was in trouble." Then she got a weird look on her face. "Why didn't you know that he was in trouble anyways? He is your charge."

"Well, I know that he's a Ranger. I thought that he was fighting another one of the monsters here. Just like what was happening with Tommy and them. Though the first time that it happened I almost freaked when I felt him get a power boost. It was different. It this what you felt when Tommy got a power boost?"

Tris smiled "Yeah, a little. You ok with them knowing who you really are?"

"I guess. Its better than hiding it. Hey, guess who I saw earlier today?"

"Who?"

"Our favorite Red Ranger."

"Really now. Call him and tell him to come here. I've got a bone to pick with him for not telling me there was newbie's" Tris said with a smirk. She then walked over to the others while Kelly went to make a call.

"Yeah, I get all that Blake. But how do we know that we can trust her? She killed that man without even a flinch. How do we know that she won't do that to us, huh?" Shane asked.

"Guys, she won't hurt us. I know this. I've known her for a long time. She was there for me and Hunter when our parents died. But we weren't there when she needed us. I cant see her like this. Why do you think Hunter left? He couldn't take seeing her again. It hurt more than he wants to admit." Blake told them.

"Blakey, if they don't want to trust me. Its fine. Shane the reason that I vanquished him is because he would have killed all of you, and I wouldn't do that to you cause you guys are innocents. If you don't believe me. I know someone that I think you'll believe." She said

"Why do you think ill believe this person your talking about? Huh?" Shane questioned.

"Oh I know you will. After all you are a Red Ranger." She smiled. Shane was still confused when Kelly came out.

"He'll be here in 2 minutes." she laughed. "He was surprised to hear from me. You think you should be doing this? He's gonna freak when he sees you and you know it.?"

"I know" Tris smirked. There was a honk outside. "Come on. I want you guys to meet someone."

"Its not one of those demons is it?" Tori asked.

"No." Tris laughed as they walked outside. There was a man in a red flannel shirt and white beater was standing there in front of a red truck. He was older than all of them, late twenties, early thirties maybe, and when he saw Tris he smirked.

"Hey, princess. How have you been?" He questioned as he hugged her.

"I've been great. Missing everyone down in Angel Grove. How have you been Jason?" She asked. "And how Trini? I haven't seen her since we all met up at the Youth Center a year ago."

"Tri's fine. Were all missing you too. You need to come back more often." Jason said. "So what are you doing in Blue Bay?"

"Lets just say im helping friends out." she smiled and the others laughed, startling Tris for a minute, reminding her what she needed to talk to Jason about. "Oh, why didn't you tell me there were new Rangers? You, Tommy and Andros are suppose to keep me updated." She glared as smacked him.

"Ow! Tommy's the one who told us not to tell you. '_She'll never find out'_ he said._ 'If she's does she'll find me before either of you'_ he says. Well looks like the Rainbow Rangers was wrong about _that one_" Jason exclaimed dramatically making the others laugh, but Shane looked at him and Tris and the guy he didn't know suspiciously.

"Wait a minute." Shane said. "Why do you want us to meet this guy? Who are you anyways?"

"Uh, hi." He said. "You didn't happed to hear any of that, did you?"

"Oh Sorry Jase don't worry, their Rangers too, and Shane, Tori, Dustin, Blake this is Jason Scott, First Red Earth Ranger and Gold Zeo Ranger. Jase this is Shane Clarke, Red Wind Ranger, Tori Hanson, Blue Wind Ranger, Dustin Brookes, Yellow Wind Ranger, and Blake Bradley, Navy Thunder Ranger. Hunter Bradley isn't here right now, but he's the Crimson Thunder Ranger." The name Hunter struck a cord with Jason.

"Hunter? Hunter Bradley?" He questioned "That dude you told me and Tommy about? The same one who left you?"

"Yes, the one and only. Don't you dare do anything. I mean it Jase, I know your temper. You still hold a grudge against Andros for what Zordon told him to do, and you need to forgive him for that to. You think that he doesn't beat himself up for it every day? He does I can feel it." Tris whispered.

Jason sighed. "I know. Sorry Tris. So what they got to Reds and two Blues and the girls the Blues and the guys a Yellow? Wow that's complicated."

"Hey! Theres nothing wrong with a girl being Blue. I don't care if you were a ranger or not. Were the same as you oldies." Tori seethed. Tris held back a giggle.

"Oldies, Im not that much older than you! All im saying is that theres never, and I mean never including the alien Rangers, where the Blue Ranger was girl. Cant say the same about Yellow, he is the first Earth ranger that's a guy. We've never had a Crimson or Navy either." Jase replied.

Tris just smiled. They got along better than she thought. "So where is Mr. Every-Color-In-The-Rainbow-Ranger anyways? Id like to have a little talk with him."

"Umm, he said that he was going to go to the island where him and Anton were working on. Said something about their experiments going wrong." he said. "He said that we shouldn't bother him so he

can figure this out." Something about what he said didn't feel right to Tris but she couldn't figure what is was.

"Jase, i got a bad feeling about him being alone on that island. Have you tried to get a hold of him at all?"

"No, he said that he'll be fine. I think your worrying for nothing." Jase said.

"I hope." She murmured

Why does Tris have a weird feeling about the island that Jase mentioned?

R&R Please!


End file.
